Five Nights At Phantoms: PS12 Version
by Team PhantomBlossom
Summary: Everyone knows that five children were killed at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Four of them haunt the main suits, but who was the 5th one... Oneshot


**Hey Guys! Phantomspirit12 here! BB isn't working on this one, but she is working on her own FNaF story. She wants to finish the whole thing first. I usually just do them when I can :3. Also, this is prob gonna be a one-shot, and a very long one at that. Or short, I don't really know**

**Enjoy!**

Wooden beams groaned and creaked as a pressure from above came down on them. Some even went as far as breaking in two before the force was released, only to be thrown down again. Wooden debris fell around the silent figure of a boy on the floor. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up "Where am I?" he asked silently as four pairs of eyes watched quietly from the shadows.

The eyes moved forward, careful not to alert the boy. Two sets of the eyes came from behind while the other two advanced from the side, the four figures closing in on the disoriented teen.

A brown mechanical hand suddenly enclosed the boy's eyes and mouth as he began to struggle in its grasp. The other three figures tightly grabbed his arms and legs as he began to struggle even more as they dragged him into the shadows.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Well, that was dark…~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"H-hey, wake u-up." A distorted, robotic voice stated.

Two green eyes opened to see four figures in front of him. One being a chicken with a bib saying 'Lets Eat!' on it, another was a purple rabbit, the third was a red, pirate looking fox with torn clothing and a broken jaw, and the final figure was a brown bear with a bowtie and hat on. "Who are you?" The boy asked in confusion at the sight of them.

"I'm F-Freddy Fazb-b-b-bear, and these are my friends Foxy, Chica and Bonnie! Wh-who-who are you?"

"Danny." The boy replied calmly, not noticing what the animatronics in front of him had done.

Foxy nodded, as if agreeing with something "We-well, the n-name fits."

"What do you mean?" Danny nervously asked.

"Well" Freddy began explaining "We f-found you in our p-pizza place. Thought you would be perfect for F-Foxy's first mate on his p-pirate crew."

Almost instantly, Danny looked down at himself to find, not his HAZMAT suit, but a muzzle, along with black and white fur. So, he did the only thing he could think of, he screamed. "What the heck did you do to me!?" He asked.

Giving an unsettling grin, Freddy answered "You are now one of us, Danny The Dog."

**~Yep, Danny's in a dog animatronic costume. Also Time skip one year~**

"Why are we here anyways, Sam?" The techno geek asked.

"I already told you Tucker, my cousin is having a birthday party."

"Does she happen to be Goth too, this place is giving me the creeps, especially those animatronic animals." Tucker commented whilst looking at the three characters** (AN Bite of 87 never happened)**

Sam rolled her violet eyes "Don't worry Tucker, the party's not in here, it's at Pirate's Cove in the next room. Don't tell me you're afraid of some crappy robots."

"Ha ha very funny Sam." Tucker commented dryly "I'm not afraid of them in general, it's just that their voices are all distorted and creepy."

The two made their way back to the Pirates Cove area to see about twenty screaming and yelling children. Half of the parents there looked about ready to rip their hair out while the rest were either sleeping or dragging fighting children away from each other. One, slightly balding parent, had lost his daughter around the plastic tubes. Eventually finding her and pointing up as he exclaimed in a relieved tone "There she is!" Only to knock a huge pepperoni pizza out of a waitress' hands and spinning rapidly into the air. The child in question giggled at the scene from a window in the tubes** (AN True Story...) **Suddenly, each child, almost as if controlled by magic, stopped as the purple curtains opened to reveal Freddy Fazbear himself on stage.

"H-h-h-h-hey all you pirate fans!" The bear in question stated. "The show's about to st-st-start! It's our good old pal, Foxy! Foxy? I know he's around here somewhere, maybe we can call him out!" Freddy began to call out in a louder voice "Foxy! Help me out kids! F-f-f-f-foxy! One more time kids, nice and loud so we can get them out here! Foxy!"

A figure stepped out from behind the curtains; one was a giant red fox with a hook for a hand and an eye patch. The giant fox, Foxy, stepped forward and began speaking **(I can't spell pirate talk!)** " Yarr-rrr-r-r-r-r-g-gh me matys, it's me, Foxy! Are ye ready to g-go on a pirate a-a-d-d-dventu-u-ure!?"

The watching children cheered in approval

"Be warned, matys'. This be a dangerous q-q-quest among the s-s-seven seas. So, I've decided to add a new mem-m-mber to me pirate crew! Let's give a mighty 'Arg!' for me first mate, Danny The Pirate Dog!

As soon as the name was called, another figure stepped out from the shadows, it was a giant black and white dog, wearing a blue belt with a sword in a sleeve. "Yarg matys'!" It called to the happy children.

To Sam, time seemed to slow down as she locked eyes with the black and white dog. She had seen those eyes before, they were _her_ Danny's eyes and it couldn't just be a coincidence that the animatronics' name was also Danny. Heck, even that _voice_ sounded familiar When their eyes met, the dog seemed to freeze as well, as if he knew her. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as the red fox began to sing a shanty, with his first mate and all the children joining in as well. The Goth looked back into the Seadog's eyes and could have sworn that she saw sadness in them, as if he was being forced to be here and sing those songs.

**~How she didn't figure it out, I don't know~**

As Sam and Tucker were making their way past the Pirates Cove stage, a flyer of some sort slid over and landed at the Goth's feet. Picking it up, she began reading it out loud. "Help wanted" She began as Tucker looked around to see where it might have come from "Freddy Fazbear's pizza in need of a night watch to take care of the loved animatronics of Freddy's, the payment will be two hundred dollars a week." Looking at her meat-loving friend, she asked "You think I should do it Tuck?"

"Hmm?"

"This job." She restated "Do you think I should do it?"

Tucker shrugged "Whatever floats your boat."

Rolling her eyes, Sam made her way to the front of the building to apply, as a figure behind the stage silently cheered at hearing the conversation.

**~That night!~**

Sam walked up to the front doors of the dark building, the autumn moon drifted silently above her in the sky as a whirlwind twirled many fallen leaves, as if they were dancing. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside with her bag of supplies to keep her going through the night. She set her bag down in the messy security room and began to get comfortable. At 12:30, the ringing of a phone interrupted her thoughts. She listened to its message, not paying very much attention to it until it mentioned that if the animatronics caught you, they would stuff you in one of the costumes. She mentally took note of this information and began her night of watching a bunch of creepy robots.

**(Song Time! Changing up the lyrics a bit. Song belongs to Haunted Tombstone on YouTube! And No, Sam can't hear it.)**

_I'm waiting every night to finally roam and invite new comers to "play" with me. For over a year, I've been all alone._

Sam opened her security footage to check on the animatronics, only to see that the Seadog from earlier that day was missing from his station at Pirates Cove.

_I'm forced to be still and play that same song I've known since the day, four imposters took my life away, now I'm stuck here to decay!_

The Goth began to panic a tiny bit before she saw that the dog was advancing to the door on her left, quickly, she closed it just in time to see Danny the Seadog behind the window next to that door.

_Please let me get in! Don't lock me away! I'm not like what you're thinking!_

She could barely hear him as he pointed to the door on her right and said to close it. Hoping she could trust him, she slammed the button to her right just in time to see the yellow chicken in the window.

_I'm a poor little soul, they had no control, and it's forcing me to take this role!_

Sam didn't trust the dog enough, so she waited until the chicken left, and then checked to make sure the dog was gone, he was, so she continued on with her night.

_I've been all alone, stuck in their little zone for over a year! Try not to join me, they're not your friends! Or you'll be stuck here to defend, but you'll stay because you've only got,_

Sam checked her camera again, seeing that Bonnie was gone as well, not noticing Danny advancing on the door.

_Five nights at Freddy's!_

_Will you please just stay!_

_I just don't get it. _

_Why would you want to stay?_

_Five nights at Freddy's!_

She checked her purple watch "4:30" she whispered to herself "I can do this!" She didn't even notice Danny entering the room and closing the doors. At hearing the doors closing, she looked up to see the black and white furred robot with his paw on the button. A sharp intake of breath was a sign that she was about to scream, but the animatronic rushed forward and covered her mouth before she could.

"Sam! It's okay!" he whispered in a different voice than what he had onstage.

At hearing this voice, Sam froze in place with memories coming back to her. "D-Danny?" she breathed.

Confirming her fears, the dog-like robot in front of her nodded and sat down on the ground.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

Danny shook his shaggy head "All I remember is being blasted into a building by Skulker, and then waking up like this." He finished gesturing to himself. "The other four have basically tormented me since they did this."

Tears had begun to well up in Sam's eyes "Is- is there any way to get you out of the suit?"

"Sadly, no. Apparently this is the same fate that the other four had, they were lead by some man claiming to be a security guard into the back room as children, and were killed. He stuffed their bodies into the suits, and no human being can live in one of these things because of their wiring, they're basically like reanimated corpses."

"So, there's no way to help you?"

Danny shook his head at her question which made the Goth wrap her arms around him and cry.

Looking down at her, he suddenly had an idea "Sam, I may not be able to escape this suit, but we can escape this place, together." He stood up and took hold of Sam's hand, then looked out the door to make sure that the other characters weren't around. They both made a break for the door, as they were just about to reach the handle a voice sounded from behind.

"Well, well, well, look who's trying to escape."

The two teens swiveled around to see Foxy in front of them, his yellow eye in a scowl. _'Oh no' _they thought in synch.

The pirate-like fox let out a growl and then lunged straight for Danny, but was punched back and deflected by his sword. Wincing in pain, the fox began running again only to be intercepted by Danny lunging forward as well, the two began their fight to the death with teeth barred and no emotion in their eyes.

Danny was flung backwards into a nearby wall, causing cracks to form.

With Danny out of the way, Foxy turned his attention towards the Goth and was soon joined by the other three characters.

The once human teen's eyes became out of focus and blurry as he saw the four suits advancing on Sam, with tears beginning to form, he whispered his final words to himself,

"_I'm sorry Sam…"_

**~Phew! Finished!~**

**Okay, THAT was fun to write!**

**Well, it's my first one-shot, how was it?**

**Moon: Bre! (Great!)**

**Me: Lol Thx Moon!**


End file.
